fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Episode 08
is the 8th episode of Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars. Synopsis The event continues. Today, Atsuko will perform. She's been training nonstop, and may have a chance against Miki. Though, she doens't believe she'll win, like those other times. A feud between the two might hurt the other one. Hopefully, that theory won't happen! Summary The event continues. A few more performers performed a fashion show. Kanata witnessed the cloudy's and the sun's practice and was amazed by their progress. However, Atsuko still struggled to find the perfect song to synchronize with the perfect dance and her angelic voice. She stopped practicing to write some drafts of her theme song. Days past and Atsuko is losing time. She has no song, no actual dance, and no direction. She;s lost. After throwing her last sheets of paper with scribbles on it, she took a break to get some fresh air. It was already nighttime. She decided to walk down and go to the park. Surprisingly, Atsuko bumped into Miki sitting at a table drinking her some herbal tea. When Miki noticed her fellow idol, she gestured her to sit in a seat, and so Atsuko didn't argue and followed her orders. It wasn't complete silence; the crickets played their songs along with the howling owls. Miki broke the silence by assuming Atsuko wasn't participating in her event. She was left in shock as Atsui shook her head. More tension was brought up until Miki once again opened her mouth. She asked what caused her and Atsuko this weird connection. At one point, they were best friends. Then, they were like opposites, except they didn't attract. Atsuko answered with one word, "You.". Miki was lost for words, allowing Atsuko to explain herself. She described what she felt over the years they've worked together; how she wished to be like like Miki, and one day standing along side her rather than behind. Miki sighed and explained her side of the story. She never meant to make Atsuko feel less of herself, or suggest that that day would never happened. "To be frank, I never liked being in the front. More attention = more backlash." Atsuko never thought how Miki felt. "I've always felt like you were your own color, instead of following my footsteps." She left Atsuko lost for words. As Miki got up to leave, she requested that Atsui should hurry up with her performance before she loses interest. With that, the crickets singing in harmony and the owls howling was all that was left in the night. The next day was here, and Atsuko was dueling all over her paper. When she woke up, she stretched and looked at her surroundings. Including the song she'd just finished. She smiled brighter than the sun. She darted for the bathroom to get ready. Today was her day, as well as the last day for idols to participate in the event before the deadline. Izumi, who finished performing DREAM Step!, was applauded. As she walked backstage, she high-fived Kanata, but then her smile became a frown. Atsuko wasn't here. Maybe she bailed at the last minute. But she promised, or at least Izumi thought. Then a miracle happened. Atsuko made it just in time, holding a set of cards of the Cherry Rouge Coord. Although she had no actual practice with this song, she had to wing it. Even if it's not as good as her senpai. With that, she scanned her cards and was onstage, beginning her performance of Palette. After the shocking and heartwarming performance, the event was concluding. All idols who participated went on stage to see their scores. The Top were: # Miyamoto Miki # Hino Atsuko # Takeuchi Meru In conclusion, Atsuko lost. She was upset with herself, however, the feeling was different unlike other times. She felt as if this is a sign of her improving, as she was 1795 pts. away from Miki, which is a record in her book. Izumi on the other hand whined. She got fifth which would make others look down on her. Of course, everyone have different emotions. The two girls headed for the back of the stage, where Kanata was with her arms opened. Her and Izumi hugged, and Kanata gestured for Atsuko to join. Atsui didn't argue and held the others. The ending plays. End of the episode. Appearing Characters Princess Division's Students * Sorayama Izumi * Aozora Kanata * Hino Atsuko 4nderella * Oshiro Asuka * Yamada Kazuko * Miyabi Miki * Nakajima Yoshi Faculty * Ms. Shirogane * Teacher Megu Others Trivia References Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Category:Episodes Category:OmegaPri